Etranges disparitions
by pitchoun
Summary: Cheyenne Mountain est témoin d'étranges disparitions...  Quand deux agents du FBI et deux membres de stargate se rencontrent, ils partageront une grande aventure pas des plus reposantes...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici donc ma nouvelle fanfic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, étant donné que je suis en plein dans ma semaine de révision pour le bac... Je pense que je publirai des chapitres chaques week-end sinon si j'ai le temps ce sera plus tôt**

**Mon premier croosover, motivée!  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture!****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1**

L'équipe de SG-1 était aujourd'hui en congé à partir de la fin du briefing car le général Hammond avait trouvé cela nécessaire. En effet, SG-1 s'était retrouvé dans une embuscade et ensuite capturés pendant deux semaines dans un vaisseau du Goa'uld mineur et servant d'esclaves avant de pouvoir s'échappé à l'aide d'un Tokra infiltré dans ce même vaisseau. Malheureusement deux membres ne profiteront pas de ce congé de trois semaines. Daniel et Teal'c avaient tous deux reçus un tir ennemi et après les soins médicaux appropriés Janet avait préféré les gardés sous surveillance à l'infirmerie.

Sam aussi, aurait préféré resté à la base mais sous l'insistance du Général elle avait finit par accepter et elle se préparait maintenant à quitté son laboratoire. Après avoir fait le tour de ses appareils électriques pour voir s'ils étaient bien tous éteint Salm, passa dire au revoir à ses deux amis à l'infirmerie et elle quitta la base.

Arrivée sur le parking elle soupira bruyamment, finalement ces semaines de congé n'étaient peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée en fin de compte pensa t'elle. Tout en songeant à ce qu'elle allait faire arrivée chez elle, Sam entra dans sa voiture et mit le contact le son tant attendu du moteur ne lui arriva pas aux oreilles. Elle réitéra ses gestes mais le résultat fût le même, sa voiture ne voulait pas démarrer ! De frustration elle tapa de rage sur son volant ce qui eut pour effet de faire retentir le klaxon de la voiture. Fatiguée elle posa la tête sur le volant quand enfin elle avait accepté le fait d'avoir des vacances sa voiture ne voulait pas l'a ramenée chez elle !

-Un problème Carter ?

Surprise Sam sursauta et poussa un petit cri.

-Mon colonel, vous m'avez fait peur !

-Désolé Carter, un problème avec votre voiture ?

-Je, euh… Oui, elle ne veut pas démarrer…

-…Ouvrez le capot je vais voir ce qui se passe !

Sam fit ce que son supérieur lui demanda, puis intriguée sortit de sa voiture et se posta à côté de son colonel.

-Euh, monsieur, je ne suis pas une experte en mécanique mais il ne manque pas quelque chose ?

-En effet Carter, on vous a piqué votre batterie !

-Mais euh… comment et pourquoi ?

-Carter, ça fait deux semaines que nous ne sommes pas sortis « dehors », en plus toute la base étant en alerte, je suppose que la surveillance du parking n'était une de leurs priorités ! Et malheureusement votre batterie en a payé le prix fort !

La déclaration de Jack entraîna un long silence de la part de Sam, qui incrédule regardait béatement le trou dans sa voiture puis d'un seul coup explosa :

-Ah non ! Y'en a marre à la fin ! ça fait plus d'un mois que je ne suis pas rentrée chez moi pour des vacances et quand enfin je me décide, je ne peux même pas rentré !

Jack regardait avec de gros yeux son major, ses joues étaient devenues rouges de colère, ne cessant de la regardé il éclata de rire et ce fut au tour de Sam de regarder fixement son supérieur, puis vexé déclara froidement :

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle monsieur !

-Hum… Désolé Carter ! Venez avec moi je vais vous raccompagné chez vous !

-Mais…et ma voiture ?

-Carter, elle ne risque pas de bougé, la base vous l'a ramènera comme neuve au plus tard demain, ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Euh oui…

Sam prit son sac, laissa les clés sur le contact puis suivit son supérieur vers son véhicule. Installés dans l'habitacle un silence pesant s'installa Jack alluma la radio pour alléger l'ambiance. Nos deux protagonistes étaient tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées, Jack pensait à Sam et Sam pensait à Jack. Jack prit alors la parole :

-Alors Carter des projets pour ces merveilleuses vacances ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais ce que je sais c'est que je vais dormir, beaucoup dormir !

-Ha, ha ! Je vous comprends !

-Et je parie que vous vous allez directement partir dans votre chalet !

- Suis- je autant prévisible ? Et moi je dis que si je vous propose de venir avec moi vous refuseriez !

-Suis-je autant prévisible !

Nos deux amis se regardèrent et se sourirent, la tension était retombée. Jack se gara quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison de Sam, c'est alors qu'il aperçut deux personnes regardant à l'intérieur de la maison de son major. Sam les aperçut elle aussi et descendit de la voiture suivie de près par son supérieur. Quand Sam arriva assez près des deux intrus pour se faire entendre elle s'arrêta et demanda avec assurance :

-Je peux vous aider ?

-… Tu vois je te l'avais dit !

-Mais ! Regarde il y a de la poussière partout !

-Mulder, la propriétaire est derrière toi !

Une femme rousse s'était retournée quelques minutes plus tôt et avait aperçu Sam et Jack côte à côte. C'est alors que l'homme se retourna brusquement et aperçu lui aussi les deux autres personnes présentes sur la pelouse, il soupira bruyamment se redressa et s'approcha de Sam suivit de la rousse, il prit alors la parole :

-Je suppose que vous n'étiez pas retenue captive par des extraterrestres ?

-…

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Sam décida de répondre :

-Je vous demande pardon ? Et puis d'abord qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis désolée, mon collègue est parfois très mal élevé, je me présente agent spéciale Dana Scully et mon collègue l'agent spécial Fox Mulder.

-FBI !

-En effet… Monsieur ?

-O'Neill, Colonel Jack O'Neill de l'US Air Force et voici la propriétaire de cette maison le Major Samantha Carter !

-Je suis désolée nous avons fait une erreur ! Mulder…

-Non, non Scully ! Tu as bien vu comme moi que c'est bizarre par rapport aux faits observés !

-Mulder… !

-…Major, je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi, mais j'ai beaucoup de questions à vous posés ? Puis-je ? Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes !

Jack et Sam étaient tous deux intrigués par ces étranges personnages, d'un simple regard ils se comprirent :

-D'accord, venez entrez mon colonel venez prendre la bière que je vous avais promis pendant que je discute avec ces personnes. Je m'excuse pour le désordre mais ça fait deux semaines que je suis en déplacement !

Tous entrèrent dans la maison et c'est sans savoir qu'ils scellèrent leurs destins pour un bon bout de temps !

**Alors cela vaut il la peine de continuer? Dites moi oui please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: Pitchoun**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient**

Je remercie Pilou,June et Spreid pour m'avoir laissé des reviews qui m'ont décidées à continuer cette fic. ;p

Encore pardon pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes :(

**Chapitre 2:**

Jack était assit dans un fauteuil une bière à la main pour justifié sa présence dans la maison de son Major, mais surtout pour surveiller les nouveaux invités. Tous étaient maintenant assis face à face, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole et Mulder ne s'en priva pas :

-Je vais aller droit au but, ma collègue et moi nous nous occupons des affaires inexpliquées et non- résolues.

-Vous voulez dire genre E.T phone home ?

- Colonel il n'y a rien de drôle, et je pense que vous en êtes tout à fait conscient mais bon, passons !

Jack regardait avec stupéfaction son interlocuteur mais ne dit rien pour se défendre. Scully prit alors la parole :

-Depuis maintenant un mois nous avons observé de nombreuses disparitions dans cet état, du jour au lendemain ces personnes n'ont plus donnés signes de vie.

-Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Et bien, enchaîna Mulder, vos voisins ayant entendus parler de ces disparitions ont remarqués que cela faisait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas rentrés chez vous alors on nous a appelés.

-Comme vous le voyez, je suis là, je vais bien et surtout je suis en vacances ! Alors si vous pouviez…

-Oui, nous sommes désolés du dérangement, Mulder lève cette dame tranquille avec tes questions, on s'en va !

Mais Mulder ne bougeait pas d'un cil et Jack non plus. Tel des statues de marbre grec les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes aucuns des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger. Les deux femmes quand à elles regardèrent la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux avec étonnement mais aussi une sorte de lassitude. Peut-être que ces deux hommes étaient chacun important pour elles mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce sont des hommes avec beaucoup de fierté… Coupant court aux pensées des jeunes femmes Mulder se leva précipitamment se retourna, salua Sam en s'excusant de son intrusion chez elle et parti suivit de près par Scully se confondant en excuses auprès de Sam. Sam après avoir fermé se retourna vers son supérieur qui quand a lui arborait un visage songeur, les yeux dans le vague.

-Monsieur… ?

-Ce n'est rien Carter, bon je pense que je vais vous laissé profiter de vos vacances si chèrement méritées !

- Mais… Mon Colonel, ne devrions nous pas chercher quelques informations sur ces mystérieuses disparitions ?

-Carter voyons ! Cela n'à rien avoir avec de mystérieuses disparitions ! La personne en question à du partir en vacances où à simplement voulu changé de vie ! Et de plus cela ne nous regarde en rien c'est le rôle de la police où en l'occurrence des chercheurs de E.T. Maintenant je ne veux plus entendre d'excuses de votre part pour ne pas profiter de ces deux semaines de congés !

-Bien, mon colonel !

- Allez je vous abandonne vraiment cette fois-ci sinon je vais finir par camper ici ! Et franchement là tout ce que je voudrai c'est mon lit !

-Je vous comprends, je vais faire de même ! Bonsoir mon Colonel et bonne vacances !

-Je n'y manquerai pas croyez moi !

Jack parti laissant Sam songeuse quand aux vraies raisons de ces disparitions, mais dépassée par cela elle décida de prendre un bon bain chaud pour ensuite aller s'étaler dans son lit emmitouflée dans ses nombreuses couvertures et oreillers.

Pendant ce temps là sur le chemin de leur hôtel les deux agents du FBI faisait face à une crise de partenariat comme à leurs habitudes :

-Mais enfin Mulder, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Non pas de Scully qui tienne ! Tu viens d'insinuer qu'un Major de l'Air Force s'était fait enlevé par des extraterrestres. Ca t'arrive souvent de demander ça à des gens dans la rue ?

- Scully cette femme a été absente de chez elle pendant deux semaines tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi !

-Oui, mais voila elle est vivante en chair et en os comme tu as pu le constaté alors pourquoi avoir demandé de lui parlé ? Surtout quand plus tu as joué à je ne sais même pas comment définir ce que tu as fait avec son supérieur. C'était pour quoi ? Vérifier qui avait le plus de testostérones ?

-Scully, ces personnes savent quelque chose que nous ignorons cela crève les yeux ! As-tu vus tous les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient lors de notre conversation ? Et quand j'ai dit à cette femme qu'elle avait été enlevée par les extraterrestres elle avait un regard qui disait « mais comment il le sait ? »

-Ce ne sont rien que des coïncidences elle a surtout dut penser que tu étais un fou !

-Depuis le temps que tu travaille avec moi, tu crois toujours aux coïncidences ?

-…

-Ah ! Tu vois !

- Bon d'accord, alors que veut tu faire maintenant ?

-Continuer à enquêté bien sûr !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer: Rien est à moi sauf les méchants et les maccabés ;p**_

_**Merci à toutes pour ces superbes reviews trop heureuse que ça plaise!**_

_**Je posterai les chapitres le plus vite possible mais pas trop quand même car il faut que j'écrive la suite, mais rassurez vous j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance!**_

_**Au fait j'ai eu mes résultats du bac et j'ai 10 points d'avance! Je sais c'est pas beaucoup mais bon moi ça me va, voila j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse lire la suite**_

_**On se retrouve en bas!**_

**Chapitre 3:**

De retour dans leur hôtel Mulder et Scully entreprirent des recherches sur Sam et Jack. Mulder fût très touché quand il découvrit que Jack avait perdu son fils Charlie tué par sa propre arme de service. Il se sentit très proche de lui à cet instant car il devait se sentir responsable de sa mort, exactement comme lui se sentait responsable de la disparition de sa sœur, la personne qu'il n'avait su secourir… Scully quand a elle était partie se couchée après avoir elle aussi effectué des recherches sur Sam, elle avait donc apprit que sa mère était morte, et qu'elle était célibataire. Elle aussi se sentait proche de Sam si ce n'est le fait que ce soit son père qui soit mort et non sa mère et le fait d'être célibataire là aussi elle avait un point commun en plus ! Mais la question que les deux agents se posaient à présent c'est quel est vraiment le véritable métier de ces deux personnes ? A part un CV très impressionnant, justement trop impressionnant pour être vrai ! Etant plus de deux heures du matin épuisés les deux agents décidèrent d'aller se couchés et de remettre à plus tard leur recherches c'est-à-dire au lendemain. C'est alors qu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la chambre de l'agent Mulder il décrocha le combiné encore à moitié dans le sommeil.

-…Agent Mulder…

- Ici l'agent Donely, je suis navré de vous déranger à cette heure mais vous étiez bien à la recherche d'un certain Matt Smith ?

- Etiez… ?

- Nous venons de le retrouvé à son domicile… mort.

-… Nous arrivons dans dix minutes !

Après avoir raccroché il se prépara en toute hâte et deux minutes plus tard, il était devant la porte de la chambre de Mulder tambourinant comme un fou sur la porte, ce n'est que quand celle-ci s'ouvrit qu'il cessa. Dana venait d'ouvrir brusquement la porte et le regard qu'elle adressait à Fox était tout sauf amicale ! Mais celui-ci ne remarqua même pas cela trop préoccupé a regardé la silhouette élancée et moulée de sa partenaire, en effet celle-ci portait une fine nuisette de soie noire…

-Qui y'a-t-il Mulder ?

- Euh…

-Oui !...

- Hum ! Habille toi, on vient de retrouvé notre disparu !

-Et comment va-t-il ?

- Il est disons très silencieux, et le restera pendant très, très, très longtemps !

Dana regarda quelques instants Fox qui lui en profitait pour continué à la reluquée, puis celle-ci fit demi-tour brusquement pour entré dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard la porte ce rouvrit sur Dana habillée avec un tailleur strict, les cheveux coiffés et un maquillage impeccable. Le trajet en voiture se passa en silence et pour la deuxième fois de la journée les deux agents étaient de retour dans le quartier de Sam, en effet Matt Smith était le voisin de Sam et lui avait vraiment disparu depuis plus de trois semaines. Les deux agents sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent avec difficulté vers la maison de la victime car de nombreux voisins étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait. Scully aperçut dans toute cette masse de gens la tête blonde de Sam encore à moitié endormie mais vive et attentive à chaque détails qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Arrivés devant le corps de la victime les deux agents étaient horrifiés, dégoutés de la scène qui se présentait sous leur yeux. Même si Scully avait l'habitude de voir des corps celui-ci relevait tous les autres qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa carrière. Matt Smith avait les yeux révulsés la bouche grande ouverte, sa mâchoire devait sans doute être déboitée ont pouvait voir qu'une sorte de liquide visqueux y répandu et dégoulinait de sa bouche. Son corps était désarticulé telle une marionnette sans fils, mais ce qui retenait l'attention plus qu'autre chose c'était le trou béant dans le ventre de la victime. Ce trou faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur comme déchiqueté des organes et de la peau ainsi que du sang recouvrait la moquette. La puanteur qui régnait dans la pièce indiquait qu'il était ici depuis au moins deux jours. Dans son inspection de la pièce Mulder trouva sous un canapé une sorte d'objet rond gris métallisé, intrigué il décida de l'examiné mais à l'extérieur, l'odeur devenait trop forte… Mulder et Scully étaient donc tous deux dehors a observé ce mystérieux objet, à force de le manipuler Mulder réussit à l'activé, il tenait maintenant dans sa main un Zat activé et prêt à tirer…

-Qu'est ce que ça peut-être ?

- Franchement j'en sais rien Scully, mais je parie que ça appartient à la personne coupable de ce carnage…

Dans la foule environnante, Sam s'était aperçue de la découverte des deux agents, elle prit alors son téléphone portable et composa machinalement le numéro quel connaissait pas cœur :

- Mon colonel, ici Carter je crois que nous avons un problème…

_**Alors? Cela vaut-il la peine que je continu ou je me jette dans la mer?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Et voila la suite comme promis! J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon disque dur mais j'ai réussi à sauver in extremis mes chapitres!_**

**Bonne lecture! Et encore merci pour vos reviews!**

**Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi sauf les maccabés et les méchants**

**Chapitre 4:  
><strong>

Jack après être partis de chez Sam était rentré chez lui car il était trop tard pour prendre la route en direction de son chalet. De plus, il était soucieux depuis qu'ils avaient rencontrés ces deux agents du FBI, après avoir prit une autre bière il s'installa devant son ordinateur. En effet, lui aussi était désireux de savoir à qui il avait à faire. Il ne remarqua rien de bien bizarre lorsqu'il regarda le dossier de l'agent Scully, mais quand il regarda celui de Mulder il fut surpris par ce qu'il y trouva. Ce Fox Mulder cherchait désespérément depuis qu'elle avait été enlevée un soir dans sa chambre, sous les yeux effrayé du petit garçon qu'il était à cette époque. Croyant avoir vu des extraterrestres il s'intéressa a eux plus qu'il ne le devait et c'est pour cela qu'il fut « muté » dans les affaires non-classées.

Jack arrêta ses recherches et alla dans sa chambre où il trouva enfin son lit et s'endormit rapidement dans les draps moelleux. C'est alors que la sonnerie de son téléphone brisa son sommeil sans rêves, il tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche du fauteur de trouble puis il décrocha en grommelant :

-O'Neill ?

_-Mon Colonel ici Carter, je crois que nous avons un problème…_

-Quel problème peut-il avoir à trois heures du matin Carter ?

_- Oh, rien simplement le fait que des Goaul'd se soient infiltrés sur Terre sans que nous le sachions !_

- Quoi !

Jack était maintenant tout à fait réveiller, la surprise fit place à l'inquiétude par rapport à Sam.

-Vous… vous allez bien Carter ? Rien de grave ?

_- Oui mon colonel, je vais bien mais il faudrait que vous veniez au plus vite chez moi, genre… maintenant !_

-J'arrive !

Jack quitta précipitamment sa maison et prit sa voiture en toute hâte, le trajet durait habituellement vingt minutes il y était en dix. Arrivé dans le quartier de Sam il remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas, des barrages de police étaient placés tout autour de la maison voisine à celle de Sam et il y avait beaucoup de personnes dehors ce qui était plus que bizarre vu l'heure tardive. Il chercha inquiet son Major dans la foule, quand enfin il l'aperçue il se dirigea directement vers elle tout en poussant les personnes qui gênaient sa progression.

-Carter vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

-Mon voisin Matt Smith a disparu depuis environ deux semaines, et on vient de le retrouvé mort.

-Et… alors ?

-Les deux agents que nous avons rencontrés plus tôt dans la journée son sur cette affaire, et je viens de le voir sortir de la maison un Zat à la main…

-Ah… D'accord je vois le problème…

- Que fait-on mon colonel ?

-Il faut qu'on trouve ces agents et qu'on leur explique, si vraiment des Goaul'd sont sur Terre nous allons avoir besoin d'eux. J'appelle le Général pour avoir son accord et pendant ce temps essayez de les retenir le temps que j'ai une réponse !

-Entendu.

Sam parti dans la foule à la recherche des deux agents, tandis que Jack parti à l'écart pour passer son coup de fil. Après quelques minutes de recherche Sam les trouva enfin s'apprêtant à monter dans leur voiture. Elle courra dans leur direction, et arriva essoufflée mais à temps près d'eux. Dana incrédule et surprise de voir Sam ici prit la parole :

-Major Carter, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Euh… c'est que…

-CARTER !

Sam se retourna et aperçut Jack lui faisant un signe de tête, cela voulait dire qu'elle pouvait leur expliquer pourquoi elle avait courru jusqu'à eux.

-Suivez-moi, il faut qu'on parle c'est important !

Sans en dire plus Sam se retourna et partit en direction de chez elle sûre que les deux agents la suivraient. En effet poussés par leur curiosité ils suivirent Sam jusqu'à chez elle où pour la deuxième fois tous entrèrent pour avoir une discussion pas des plus ordinaires.

**Petit bouton vert ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme je pars en vacances je mets 2 chapitres d'un coup en espérant pouvoir écrire pendant les vacances afin de ne pas trop être en retard**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer: Maccabés et méchants sont rien qu'à moi!**

**Chapitre 5:  
><strong>

Tous étaient maintenant assis comme plus tôt dans la journée, mais ce fut au tour de Jack de prendre la parole en premier :

-Agent Mulder, comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt j'irai droit au but, nous savons peut-être qui est responsable de tout ça !

-Pardon… ?

-Oui, Carter vous a vu sortir de chez ce Matt un objet étrange à la main, c'est bien ça ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vous interférez dans une enquête fédérale !

-Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, et donnez-le moi si vous voulez savoir de quoi il s'agit !

Dana et Fox se regardèrent, puis Dana sortit de sa sacoche l'objet en question qui avait fini par se refermer, et le tendit à Jack. Celui-ci le prit en main et l'arma puis enchaîna son explication :

-Ce truc gris qui ressemble à une pierre quand il est fermé c'est un zatar truc machin, mais comme c'est trop compliqué à prononcer on l'appelle Zat. Il permet de paralyser, tuer et faire disparaître des hommes ou autres choses.

-Vous voulez dire du genre trois en un ?

- Oui on peut dire ça comme ça… Mais pour vous montrer vraiment comment cela fonctionne il me faudrait un truc à Zatté ! Carter ?

-Prenez la lampe sur la commode à gauche.

-Bien, donc regardez bien ce qu'il va se passer je ne le ferai qu'une fois.

Jack visa une des deux lampes présentes sur la commode, tira une fois, la deuxième fois la lampe explosa et au bout du troisième tir les débris de lampe disparurent.

-Monsieur, vous venez de Zatté la lampe que j'ai héritée de ma grand-mère !

-Mais vous m'aviez dit la lampe de droite !

-J'ai dit la gauche et vous avez tiré sur la droite !

-…Euh…

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre dans cette super conversation, mais pouvez vous continuer ?

Sam vexée tourna la tête du côté opposé à Jack, pendant quelques secondes celui ci l'a regarda un air peiné sur le visage mais sous l'insistance de Mulder il continua son explication.

-Cette arme est une technologie extraterrestre appelée les Goaul'ds, et mon équipe et moi-même avions bien été capturé par eux pendant ces deux semaines…

Sam prit ensuite la parole et expliqua en détails tous ce qu'ils avaient besoin de connaître sur ce qui était lié à la porte des étoiles. Elle parla donc des Tokra d'Apophis de Baal et de pleins d'autres choses. Une heure plus tard Sam avait enfin fini son récit, les deux équipiers faisaient maintenant face à une réplique exacte de deux poissons rouges. Quand tout un coup Mulder se leva un grand sourire aux lèvres et faisant les cents pas dans toute la pièce, Dana remarqua son changement d'attitude mais ne parvint pas à le calmer, Mulder était en même temps heureux de cette découverte, mais aussi perdu, il ne savait plus où il en était.

-Mulder…

-Je le savais Scully, tu te rends compte ! Toutes ces années de recherches et enfin je sais, je sais qu'ils existent tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens libre !

-C'est…

-Mais, il y a plus important Matt Smith a donc été enlevé par ces...Goaul'd ?

-C'est ce que nous pensons, mais il faudrait que l'on voit le corps pour en être sur.

-Mon colonel, il est bientôt huit heures la morgue devrait être ouverte, il faudrait que l'on évite qu'une rumeur se répande.

-Oui ! Agents… Vous savez quoi apparemment ,on est parti pour se supporter encore quelques temps alors pour simplifier les choses nous nous appellerons par nos prénoms.

-Entendu !

-Carter, prenez votre voiture on va…

-Mon colonel, je vous ferai remarquer que je n'ai plus de voiture !

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Fox prenons la votre elle est plus discrète que mon 4*4.

-Ok, mais je dois vous prévenir pour le corps c'est assez...horrible.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je pense que nous avons vu bien pire croyez moi !

Tous sortirent de la maison pour se rendre à la morgue, cela faisait plus de 24 heures qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis mais ils ne ressentaient pas la fatigue trop préoccupés par ce qu'il se passait. En tout cas ce qui était sûr, c'est que nos deux membres de SG-1 voyaient leurs vacances prendre fin !

_**Petit bouton vert a froid ;p**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Le deuxième pour le prix de un!**

**Chapitre 6:  
><strong>

Jack et Sam étaient tous deux en train d'inspecter le corps, en effet cela faisait peine à voir. Sam prit alors la parole pour faire part de ses conclusions :

-Apparemment un Goaul'd a infesté son corps et est ressortis par son ventre.

-Je ne suis peut être pas un expert mais ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des serpents ça ! Carter c'est quoi ce bordel?

-Je, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas ce nouveau système de "rejet" et pourquoi avoir gâché un hôte ?

-J'appelle le général pour que le corps soit rapatrié à la base et pour qu'il nous envoi des renforts.

Jack alla plus loin dans la morgue pour ne pas être dérangé

-Hammond !

-Monsieur ici O'Neill, je demande la permission de rentrer à la base.

-Permission refusée colonel, nous faisons face à une maladie inconnue nous sommes donc en quarantaine, quoi qu'il se passe en ce moment il faudra vous débrouillez seuls. Je suis désolé bonne chance !

Jack regarda quelque instants le téléphone ébahis par la rapidité de ce coup de fil, puis ilretourna auprès des autres qui attendaient avec impatience la réponse du général, mais celle-ci ne correspondait pas à ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

-Nous ne pouvons pas retournés à la base, nous allons devoir nous débrouillés seuls…

Tous se regardèrent découragés, ils n'avaient aucunes pistes, aucuns indices juste un cadavre à moitié en morceaux. C'est alors que Scully prit la parole :

-Si j'ai bien compris, on est seuls sur cette affaire donc on va devoir faire avec ce qu'on a.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre Scully ?

-Mon cher Mulder avant d'être ta partenaire je suis aussi médecin donc je peux très bien autopsier le corps !

-Bien ! Carter, vous allez aider notre nouveau légiste tandis que Fox et moi allons chercher de quoi nous défendre contre les serpents !

-Et où allez vous trouver ça mon colonel ?

-Carter, je croyais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça !

-Je vous charriai, vous devez sans doute avoir dans votre garage caché au fond sous des cannes à pêches un stock d'armes et pas seulement terriennes.

-…

-Jack nous devrions peut-être y allé pour laisser les demoiselles travailler !

Quand les deux hommes furent partis les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, franchement la tête de Jack valait le détour ! Comme quoi lui aussi savait faire le poisson rouge ! Après s'être suffisamment calmée les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le corps allongé sur la table d'autopsie.

-Bien sûre c'est toujours nous qui avons le sale boulot !

-Samantha je…

-Sam appelle moi Sam !

-Bien, Sam je vais voir ce qu'il reste à l'intérieur du corps pendant ce temps peut tu voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose d'inhabituel sur sa peau ?

- Ca je peux m'en chargé !

Pour ne pas entendre le bruit qu'elles faisaient en autopsiant, Sam et Dana parlaient de tous et de rien, de la famille, du boulot, de la nouvelle mode jusqu'à ce que le sujet des amoureux vienne dans la conversation :

-Alors avec Fox comment ça se passe ?

-Bah, bien c'est un partenaire génial même si parfois je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu fou !

-Dana, n'évite pas le sujet…

-Ah, disons que c'est compliqué… Et toi avec ton colonel ?

-C'est, c'est compliqué !

-Franchement on fait la paire toute les deux !

-Tu l'as dit ! Dana ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé un truc !

Dana vint rejoindre Sam près du corps, su sa main droite il y avait une sorte de marque à l'encre à moitié effacé, Dana prit alors une lampe à ultra violet et grâce à cela elles purent voir le sigle ne entier. Le sigle était une étoile où un serpent s'enroulait autour.

-Je connais ce genre de sigle c'est comme ceux des Goaul'd mais celui-là je ne le connais pas, il est disons, moderne…

-On trouve cela dans les boites de nuit peut être y a-t-il un rapport ?

-Nous devrions prévenir le colonel et Fox, en parlant d'eux ils devraient être de retour depuis longtemps !

-Tu parie qu'ils sont en train de boire une bière dans un canapé pour éviter de participer à l'autopsie ?

-Ouais je pense aussi, quelles petites natures ces hommes ! Il serait temps qu'on les rejoignent tu ne crois pas ?

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord Sam !

_**Alors?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voici la suite!**

**Chapitre 7:**

En effet, Sam et Dana avaient bien raison, les deux hommes étaient dans le jardin de Jack buvant une bière parlant de tous et de rien. Eux aussi étaient passés au tutoiement, car ayant beaucoup parlés ils avaient finis par aborder les sujets douloureux tel que la mort de Charlie et la disparition de la sœur de Fox. Ils n'en revenaient pas eux-mêmes de s'être confié l'un à l'autre alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine, mais ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Vint alors le sujet des amours, peut-être par manque de sujets de conversation où tout simplement par curiosité.

-Sam et toi avez l'air très complice !

-Ca fait plus de cinq ans que nous travaillons et combattons ensemble, c'est normal que nous soyons amis.

-Je ne parlais pas d'amitié Jack ! Franchement ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu es amoureux d'elle !

-Et bien ton nez doit être plus gros que le mien !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !

-Pour quelqu'un qui s'appelle renard, je trouve que tu n'es pas très futé !

-Jack… !

-Je sais, je sais, pas de mauvais jeux de mots avec ton prénom ! Non, mais c'est vrai ça se voit aussi que tu es amoureux de Dana !

-Ah ! Tu ne nies pas que tu ne sois pas amoureux de Sam !

-Toi non plus je te signale !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire devant leurs bêtises.

-Eh bien, on a l'air de bien s'amusé pendant que certaines personnes travaillent !

-Scully !

-Carter !

Les deux femmes étaient rentrées car la porte était ouverte et personne ne répondait lorsqu'elles avaient toqués à la porte. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elles avaient trouvés les deux hommes en plein fou rire, même si elles étaient plutôt furieuses qu'ils ne les aient pas aidées elles étaient heureuses de les voir si joyeux, si paisibles et si complices.

-Euh… Dana, Carter vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

-Un coca-light !

Répondirent-elles en cœur. Après s'être confortablement installés dans le jardin et malgré l'heure tardive il ne faisait pas si froid donc c'était un moment paisible, mais vint le moment où Sam et Dana durent faire leur rapport sur leurs découvertes. Sam montra aux deux hommes la marque qu'elle avait dessinée sur un morceau de papier.

-Cela doit être un goaul'd mineur, je ne connais pas non plus ce sigle…

-Nous devrions continuer nos recherches demain, je pense que nous sommes fatigués vu que cela fait plus de 48 heures que personne n'a dormit !

En effet, les deux jeunes femmes somnolaient et leurs yeux commençaient à se fermés tous seuls. Jack et Fox n'avaient pas remarqué l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvaient les jeunes femmes. Après avoir proposé d'aller se couché Jack et Fox avait tout de suite engagé une discussion animée sur le fait de rentrer où non à l'hôtel. Pendant cette conversation, Sam et Dana s'étaient définitivement endormi Jack et Fox s'en rendirent enfin compte. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence à contempler les femmes qui faisaient battre leurs cœurs.

-Je pense que la question du « je rentre à l'hôtel » est réglée !

-Le problème c'est que je n'ai qu'une chambre d'ami…

- Tes canapés ont l'air confortable…

Jack prit Sam dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas l'a réveillée et Fox fit de même avec Dana. Jack montra d'un signe de tête la chambre d'ami à Fox tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre afin de coucher Sam. Les deux hommes firent sans le savoir les mêmes gestes : ils enlevèrent les chaussures des jeunes femmes, les recouvrant d'une couverture pour ensuite les regardées encore quelques instants. Ils revinrent alors dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, Jack n'arrivant pas à dormir alluma la télévision à la recherche de son programme préféré : les Simpson !

-Ca te gêne la télé ?

-Non, non t'inquiète j'ai trop de choses en tête pour arriver à dormir !

-C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, je suis d'accord !

-Je pense surtout au fait que ma sœur a peut-être été enlevée par un Goaul'd…

-Fox, ne te mets pas ça en tête, je ne souhaiterai pas même à mon pire ennemi de se faire enlevé par ces serpents et devenir un hôte, on n'a plus d'âme on ne vit plus ! Crois en mon expérience…

**Petit Bouton vert?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**J'ai recopié sur mon ordi quelques chapitres d'avance, donc je publierai plus vite mais pas trop quand même parce que je n'est même pas fini de l'écrire!**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews je suis contente, que vous appréciez, bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 8 :**

Sam ouvra les yeux très lentement, elle se sentait si bien, en sécurité qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'ouvrir les yeux ayant peur que cette sensation s'en aille. Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle se rendit tout de suite compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit, ni dans sa maison. Puis la mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup, ce n'était pas sa chambre mais celle de son supérieur elle reconnaitrait cette odeur entre mille ! Après avoir reprit ses esprits dû au fait qu'elle avait dormit dans le lit de Jack elle se leva, elle croisa Dana le couloir elle venait apparemment elle aussi de se réveiller. Après s'être saluées les deux jeunes femmes allèrent à la rencontre de leurs partenaires, une odeur de café se fit sentir suivant ce fumet elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux dans la cuisine. Arrivées sur le pas de la porte les deux femmes stoppèrent brutalement leur progression stupéfaites, par la scène qui se déroulait en ce moment même devant leurs yeux ébahis. Jack et Fox portaient seulement un tee-shirt et un caleçon déambulant dans la cuisine en préparant pancakes et crêpes.

-Je te dis qu'il faut mettre de la levure !

-Jack, ta farine est une farine à gâteaux il y a déjà de la levure !

-Mais…

-Mon colonel je cois que Fox a raison !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un seul et même mouvement, trop absorbés par leur discussion très philosophique ils n'avaient pas entendus les deux jeunes femmes arrivées. C'est donc avec dans la main une spatule et une louche que les deux hommes faisaient face à leur partenaires plus gênés que jamais. C'en fut trop pour les deux femmes elles se regardèrent et d'une même voie éclatèrent de rire elles furent bientôt rejointes par les deux hommes.

-Dana, je crois que nous avons du travail !

-D'accord avec toi Sam, je crois que le carnage a assez duré, Mulder, Jack allez vous asseoir et ne bougez plus !

Les deux hommes posèrent leur instruments respectifs et allèrent s'asseoir sans un bruit observant les deux jeunes femmes s'affairées aux fourneaux. Après un merveilleux petit déjeuner, le groupe avait établi un planning pour la journée. Fox et Dana passeront à leur hôtel pour se changer et prendre leurs affaires car Fox habitera chez Jack et Dana chez Sam, Après ils se retrouveront tous chez Jack pour continuer à faire des recherches sur cette marque découverte sur le corps de Matt Smith. Quelques heures plus tard tous étaient de nouveau attablés autour de la table de Jack, Sam pianotait depuis quelques minutes sur son ordinateur elle avait entré les caractéristiques de la marque dans la barre de recherche et maintenant elle essayait de trouver un lien avec un club, un parc d'attraction tout ce qui pourrait avoir besoin d'un tampon.

-J'ai trouvé ! Une boîte de nuit appelée The Stars, mais elle n'est pas situé à Cheyenne… Elle est dans le Minnesota !

-Sam, y a-t'il d'autres informations concernant cette boîte ?

-Oui, hum… elle est dirigée par un certain Scott, c'est bizarre… il n'a pas de nom de famille, en fait il n'existe pas en tout cas je n'ai aucun acte de naissance, ni factures rien n'ayant un lien avec cet homme, simplement cette boîte de nuit. Elle a été crée il y a environ un mois elle est décrite comme étant futuriste et étrange.

-On est en plein dans le mille Carter ! Un petit tour en boîte ça vous dit ?

Après avoir préparé méticuleusement leurs affaires c'est-à-dire armes et vêtements, tous embarquèrent dans le 4/4 de Jack en direction de son chalet. L'ambiance dans la voiture était plutôt détendue malgré le motif de leur voyage, Jack conduisait connaissant parfaitement la route, à ses côtés Fox triturait les boutons de la radio tandis qu'à l'arrière les deux femmes lisaient des journaux people.

-Carter, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous vois lire autre chose qu'un rapport où autre chose de ce genre !

-Monsieur sous votre respect une femme a besoin d'avoir une dose quotidienne de ragots pour se sentir bien et apparemment je suis une femme non ? Cela ne se voit-il donc pas ?

-Oh que si… !

-Pardon, vous disiez je ne vous ai pas entendu !

-Non non rien ! Fox arrête de maltraiter ma radio, met une station et n'y touche plus !

-A vos ordres monsieur le frustré !

-Fox…

En effet Fox avait très bien entendu ce qu'avait dit Jack ! Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils roulaient, Jack décida donc de s'arrêter à une station essence pour refaire le plein et se dégourdir les jambes. Fox alla chercher deux cafés tandis que Sam et Dana allèrent se rafraîchir aux toilettes, en sortant un homme les interpella :

-Mesdemoiselles, vous venez d'arriver ?

-Euh… oui nous sommes en vacances.

-Alors il faut absolument que vous vous amusiez dans notre Minnesota ! Tenez voici deux invitations VIP pour ce soir dans le club le plus branché de la région : The Stars !

_**Mais que va t'il se passer? Et ba moi je sais! ;p**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Je ne pourrais pas mettre de chapitre demain, donc je le mets maintenant, la suite mercredi ou jeudi**_

_**Et encore merci pour vos reviews!**_

**Chapitre 9 :**

Sam et Dana regardaient avec incrédulité les invitations qu'elles avaient dans leurs mains. Avant que l'homme ne parte Dana lui posa une dernière question :

-Serait-il possible qu'on vienne accompagnée ?

-Ah non mes jolies, c'est seulement pour vous deux !

-Ah… merci !

Toutes deux étaient songeuses lorsqu'elles regagnèrent la voiture, Jack et Fox le remarquèrent bien vite. Fox regarda Sam puis enfin Dana et ne pouvant plus se retenir, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais aussi celles de Jack.

-Que ce passe t'il Scully ?

-Je crois, que nous avons trouvés un moyen d'entrer dans la boîte de nuit…

-Et ?

-Ca ne vas pas vous plaire mon colonel !

-Dites toujours Carter !

Jack venait de se garer devant le chalet, il coupa le moteur et se retourna pour voir les deux jeunes femmes depuis son siège. Les deux hommes étaient désireux de connaître le plan des deux femmes, mais celles-ci n'osaient pas aborder le sujet sachant pertinemment la réaction de leurs coéquipiers.

-Carter… !

-Nous… nous avons des invitations pour y entrer…

-Mais seulement pour nous deux… reprit Dana.

Suite à cette déclaration les deux hommes sortirent brusquement de la voiture dans un timing parfait, et se dirigèrent d'un même pas en direction du lac. Cette scène aurait pût être comique, mais pour l'instant personne ne voulait en rire. C'est alors que les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en colère, c'était quoi cette attitude de macho ? Elles se dirigèrent elles aussi vers le lac pour mettre les choses au clair. Elles retrouvèrent les deux hommes lançant des pierres dans l'eau, pour essayer de contenir leur frustration.

-Messieurs ! Je vais prendre la parole à la place de Sam même si je sais qu'elle pense la même chose que moi, mais elle ne peut pas le dire par respect envers toi Jack !

Les deux hommes stoppèrent leurs mouvements et c'est avec surprise qu'ils découvrirent les deux femmes près d'eux, visiblement très en colère !

-Jack, Mulder j'ai l'impression d'avoir en face de moi deux répliques de Rambo ! Nous sommes deux femmes, mais nous sommes aussi des personnes qualifiés et nous savons très bien nous défendre ! Je pense que vous devez avoir plusieurs exemples en tête ! Donc maintenant, nous allons prendre la voiture pour aller s'acheter de quoi s'habiller ce soir ! Que ça vous plaise où non !

Les deux femmes partirent en direction de la voiture, c'est seulement lorsque les deux hommes perdirent de vue le véhicule qu'ils reprirent leurs esprits. Mulder prit le premier la parole :

-Waouh, ces femmes sont…

- Incroyables !

-Ouais ! Mais Jack, pourquoi n'as-tu pas ordonné à Sam de rester ici ?

-Euh, une Carter en colère je peux gérer, mais une Carter en furie là je ne garantie plus rien ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Et toi avec Dana ?

-Euh, disons qu'elle aurait été très, très fâchée !

Malgré le ton de la plaisanterie qu'ils employaient, les deux hommes étaient vraiment inquiets pour la suite des événements. Mais pour l'instant les deux hommes voulaient évités d'avoir à subir la colère de leurs collègues lorsqu'elles rentreraient, pour cela ils décidèrent de faire un barbecue et ils mirent la table sur la terrasse. Deux heures plus tard les deux femmes rentrèrent de leur séance shopping, plus complice que jamais et très joyeuses. Le conflit qu'elles avaient eux avec leurs collègues avait été effacé, ce qui arrangeait bien Fox et Jack ! Après un bon repas et quelques anecdotes l'heure fatidique arriva, les deux jeunes femmes s'excusèrent pour aller se changer laissant les deux hommes seuls à la table soucieux…

**Bon? Verdict?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Et voila la suite attendue par de nombreuses personnes ! Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !**_

**Chapitre 10 :**

-Jack es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

-C'est qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix… De toute façon, nous seront garés devant la boîte et Carter et Dana porteront des caméras et des micros.

-Mouais…

C'est alors que les deux femmes en question, descendirent les escaliers sous les yeux admiratifs de Jack et Fox. Dana avait revêtu une légère robe noire décolleté lui arrivant aux genoux, elle avait des chaussures à talons noires soulignant ses jambes. Elle s'était maquillée de façon à faire ressortir ses yeux grâce à du khôl et un crayon noir ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris, étant donné qu'elle avait les cheveux court elle avait choisi de les bouclés ce qui rendait ses cheveux roux magnifiques. Sam avait un maquillage noir pour souligner le bleu de ses yeux, sa robe était blanche avec quelques reflets bleus, ses cheveux étant encore plus court que ceux de Dana elle avait renoncé à y apporter une quelconque modification. Pour faire court, elles étaient magnifiques !

-Les filles vous êtes…

-Resplendissantes, coupa Jack.

Les deux femmes souriaient face aux compliments des hommes qui faisaient battre leurs cœur, Jack essaya temps bien que mal de parler des choses sérieuses tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder Sam, sinon, il ne répondrait plus de lui très longtemps…

-Etes-vous armées ?

Les deux femmes, dans un même mouvement soulevèrent le bas de leur robe jusqu'à leurs cuisses, pour ainsi faire apparaître un zat et un pistolet. Les deux hommes inspirèrent avec difficulté puis Fox reprit la parole :

-Et les caméras… ?

-Disons que c'est un endroit difficile d'accès…

Sam baissa la tête en direction de ses seins et rougit encore un peu plus après les paroles de Dana. Après vérification des appareils, tous prirent la route en direction de la boîte de nuit, l'ambiance était pesante Dana et Sam étaient stressées malgré le fait qu'elles soient courageuses et sûres d'elles. Jack et Fox quand à eux, étaient vraiment inquiets, ils bataillaient contre leur raison pour ne pas faire demi-tour immédiatement. Ils avaient confiance en elles, là n'est pas la question, mais la possibilité qu'elles soient blessées où même tuées cela leur étaient insupportable ! Après s'être garés à deux rues de la boîte les deux jeunes femmes descendirent du véhicule, avant qu'elles ne partent Jack et Fox ne purent s'empêcher de leur faire des dernières recommandations :

-Faites attention, Scully ne cherche pas la bagarre…

-Carter, aux moindres problèmes vous sortez !

Sam et Dana adressèrent un dernier sourire à leurs coéquipiers respectifs, on ne sait jamais… Puis elles partirent en direction de l'entrée de la boîte, ce n'est seulement lorsque les deux hommes les perdirent de vues qu'ils arrêtèrent de regarder dans la direction de leur départ.

-Jack, je maintiens que c'est…

-…une mauvaise idée ! Je sais !

Jack alluma les caméras et les micros de façon à voir et à entendre tous ce qu'il se passait. Les jeunes femmes étaient entrées sans problèmes dans la boîte, le décor avait beaucoup de ressemblances avec un vaisseau Goaul'd outre les spots et les enceintes qui diffusaient de la musique techno… Dana et Sam se fondirent dans la masse, en dansant et en buvant quelques verres, cependant elles ne prirent que du jus de fruit pour être plus aptes de leurs mouvements. Plus le temps passaient et plus les deux jeunes femmes s'amusaient, elles ne remarquèrent rien d'anormal, peut-être s'étaient elles trompées ?

C'est alors qu'un homme s'approcha d'elles, c'était le même homme qui les avait abordées plus tôt dans la journée.

-Mes jolies ! Suivez-moi le patron voudrait vous rencontrez !

Les deux jeunes femmes furent obligées d'accepter, car si elles ne se trompaient pas, elles avaient la vie de plusieurs personnes entre leurs mains…

_**Alors ? Maintenant il faut que je me dépêche de mettre la suite sur mon ordi^^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

**_Merci pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture!_**

_**Petite indication, Sam et Dana on choisit des noms d'emprunt pour entrer incognito dans la boîte !**_

**Chapitre 11 :**

Jack et Fox regardaient avec inquiétude l'écran devant eux, ils voyaient défiler les salles que les jeunes femmes empruntaient tout en suivant l'homme qui voulait les menés à son patron.

Dana et Sam avaient choisies de faire semblant d'être des filles « faciles », donc accessibles car elles étaient sûres que ça favoriserait la naïveté des hommes les concernant. Sam se força à prendre la parole sachant ce qu'elle allait dire, mais c'est clairement qu'elle prit la parole :

-Erica, chérie, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici ?

-Oui, Kelly ça devient insoutenable ! C'est encore loin ?

L'homme se retourna, ne manquant pas de reluqué de haut en bas les deux jeunes femmes. Jack et Fox fulminaient de rage, comment ce gars osait-il faire ça !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mes jolies, nous sommes arrivés !

Ils stoppèrent leur avancée devant une porte noire, l'homme tapa deux petits coups puis un homme lui ouvrit. Tous entrèrent, la salle ressemblait à un petit salon moderne, il y avait une cheminée au fond de la salle, des canapés en cuir blanc étaient disposés sur des tapis noir et un bar était disposé sur la droite. La salle était vide, personne à par eux étaient présents.

-Mais… Il est où votre patron ?

- Installez-vous, il arrive !

Les deux jeunes femmes firent ce qu'on leur avait demandé, puis d'autres femmes vinrent les rejoindre toutes accompagnées d'un homme leur disant la même chose qu'elles. Tous les canapés furent remplis en moins de cinq minutes, cela commença à inquiéter les deux femmes ainsi que Fox et Jack. Tout d'un coup la cheminée se déplaça laissant place à un trou dans le mur, où apparu un homme imposant il avait de longs cheveux blonds et une frange cachait son front. Ses yeux n'étaient ni bleu, ni verts ils étaient étincelants… Sam se raidit et Dana comprit qui elle avait en face d'elle : Scott le chef des Goaul'd présents sur Terre, celui qui était la cause des nombreuses disparitions et peut-être même la mort de Matt Smith.

Sam et Dana étaient tendus, les autres filles aussi commençaient à s'affoler et à trouver la situation bizarre. Scott regarda une à une les femmes assises sur les canapés, puis il sourit mais un sourire sadique aucunement chaleureux.

-Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes ici parce que vous avez été choisies, plus exactement parce que vous êtes jeunes et jolies.

Plusieurs femmes pouffèrent de rire face aux compliments de Scott. Jack et Fox entendaient et regardaient sans pouvoir faire quelque chose, cela les rendaient fou, ils ne pouvaient que prier pour que rien de mal ne leur arrive, mais vu la situation c'était mal partit…

-Mais, je manque à tous mes devoir, je me nomme Scott où plus exactement Scoyark et… je ne viens pas de votre planète, ni même de votre galaxie !

Cette déclaration rendit les jeunes femmes perplexes, elles hésitaient entre le croire ou exploser de rire. Scoyark fit signe aux hommes présents qui sortirent du trou de la cheminée des sortes d'aquarium contenant des larves de Goaul'd. Toutes les femmes crièrent de dégout, elles se levèrent pour essayer de sortir de cette pièce qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille, mais les hommes pointèrent des armes sur elles ce qui les dissuada de faire un mouvement. C'est alors que Sam se leva imitée par Dana elles se regardèrent et sans un mot de plus décidèrent d'agir. Elles sortirent de leurs robes les deux armes qu'elles avaient dans la main et firent feu sur les hommes tenant des zat puis sur les aquariums. Quelques femmes réussirent à s'échapper par la porte mais malheureusement d'autres hommes entrèrent par la cheminée et arrivèrent à immobiliser les deux jeunes femmes. Jack et Fox ayant assistés à toue la scène avait rejoint au plus vite la boîte de nuit, mais la panique des gens présents dans la boîte ne les aidaient en rien. Quand enfin ils purent atteindre le petit salon, la pièce était vide outre les larves et quelques cadavres d'hommes…

_**Petit bouton vert ?**_

_**PS: Je ne pourrais rien publier ce week-end alors il faudra patienter jusqu'à lundi désolée!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et votre patience, voici la suite!**_

**Chapitre 12 :**

Pendant que Jack et Fox essayaient en vain d'entrer dans la boîte, Sam et Dana avait été immobilisées, il ne restait que cinq jeunes femmes, mais Sam et Dana avaient réussi à tuer toutes les larves présentes dans la salle. Le Goaul'd s'approcha fou de rage de nos deux protagonistes et les gifla, mais il ne s'attendait pas qu'elle le regarde de nouveau dans les yeux en ne bronchant pas. En effet Sam et Dana se ressemblaient beaucoup, dans leur force de caractère. Prenant conscience qu'ils devaient partir rapidement Scoyark et ses hommes poussèrent toutes les femmes dans la cheminée qui se referma derrière eux. Cette cheminée renfermait des escaliers étroits et très peu éclairés, ces escaliers débouchaient sur une porte qui menait à une rue en contrebas de la boîte de nuit. Une camionnette était garée devant et on les obligea à y monter les armes toujours braquées sur elles, surtout sur Sam et Dana. Malgré la douleur de la gifle les deux jeunes femmes ne laissèrent rien paraître, elles espéraient que leurs coéquipiers étaient sur leurs traces, car la situation n'était pas vraiment à leur avantage. Mais elles avaient confiances, ce que les autres jeunes femmes n'avaient pas elles étaient effrayées.

Jack et Fox ne pouvant rien faire dans le salon, avaient trouvés le mécanisme pour ouvrir la cheminée et étaient descendus rapidement dans la rue, malheureusement ils arrivèrent trop tard, ils ne purent que voir la camionnette tournée dans le coin de la rue.

-Et merde !

-Calme toi Jack on va les retrouvées !

-Ah oui, et comment ? Tu m'as peut-être caché que tu étais Superman !

-Jack… j'ai mis un traceur sur les robes de Scully et Sam, alors tant qu'elles portent leur vêtement on sera exactement leur position ! Et n'oublie pas on a toujours les caméras et les micros !

-Fox tu es un vrai génie ! Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait encore ici !

-Si tu arrêtais de parler ! Aller on bouge !

Les deux hommes rejoignirent en un temps record leur voiture, Fox actionna le traceur et deux points apparurent sur le téléphone portable de celui-ci. Rouge pour Dana et bleu pour Sam, pendant cette manœuvre Jack regardait attentivement les deux petits écrans de télévision, Dana et Sam devaient être l'une en face de l'autre car elles se reflétaient sur les deux écrans. C'et alors que Sam regarda fixement la caméra de Dana comme si elle voyait que Jack l'observait et avec ses mains elle effectua des gestes de militaire qui indiquait qu'il y avait six hommes armés ainsi que Scoyark. Puis ayant fini son « rapport » et ne pouvant rien dire d'autre car le vocabulaire militaire ne disait pas des choses genre « je t'aime » où « ne t'inquiètes pas », elle regarda une nouvelle fois fixement la caméra.

Sam ne savait pas qui était devant les écrans mais elle se doutait bien que Jack devait surement y être, c'est donc avec un regard remplit d'amour qu'elle regarda fixement la caméra.

Jack était stupéfait par ce regard et heureux, mais il devait se concentrer, il ne put s'appesantir sur cette pensée car la camionnette s'arrêta.

Sam, Dana et les autres femmes furent conduites dans une grande villa, genre baroque comme un manoir. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent à l'intérieur on les fit s'arrêter dans le hall d'entrée, un immense escalier en marbre conduisait à l'étage supérieur. Plusieurs femmes descendirent de ce même escalier elles étaient habillées avec de magnifiques robe malgré le fait qu'elles soient très courtes et très transparentes…

Ces femmes s'approchèrent toutes de Scoyark, elles étaient toutes des Goaul'd…

-Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes ici pour que votre vie change ! Tout comme ces femmes vous serez libérée de votre statut d'être s inférieurs, en devenant des nôtres !

Personne ne savait quoi dire les femmes étaient effrayées, on les conduisit dans une autre pièce. Ne restèrent dans le hall Scoyark, Dana et Sam.

-Quand à vous ! Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait ! Déshabillez-les !

_**Non, non ma fic n'est pas en rating M ^^ Alors ? Conclusion ?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Je remercie encore Angelgym34 de m'avoir si gentiment prêté un de ses personnages purement fictif James le frère de Jack ! Promis je te le rend en bon état! ;p**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews!**_

**Chapitre 13 :**

Jack et Fox ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment faire pour sortir Sam et Dana de cette forteresse ! Sans renfort cela leur était impossible ! Lorsqu'ils avaient entendus Scoyark intimer à Sam et à Dana de se déshabillez leur sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Jack essayait depuis dix minutes d'appeler la base mais en vain. Fox qui d'habitude était quelqu'un de très calme, commençait lui aussi à perdre de son sang froid.

-Jack, tu n'aurais pas des gens qui pourraient nous venir en aide pour qu'on puisse les sortir de cet endroit !

- Non Fox ! Ils sont tous à la base !

-Et bien sûr tu n'as pas d'amis dans le Minnesota ?

-Non… pas d'amis a qui je pourrais faire confiance pour ça mais…

-Mais… ?

-La famille !

-La famille ? Excuse moi, sur ce coup là je ne peux pas t'aider, soit ils sont morts où disparus où trop vieux !

-Heu, ouais… Mais je pensais à mon frère et à celui de Carter !

-Ah, oui pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

-Oh, ça va arrête !

Jack prit son téléphone et demanda aux renseignements le numéro du frère de Sam, Marc :

-Carter !

-Marc Carter ? Ici le colonel Jack O'Neill.

-Colonel ? Un problème avec Sammy ?

-Euh, c'est assez difficile à expliquer au téléphone. J'ai seulement une question à vous posez : seriez vous capable de croire et de faire l'impossible pour votre sœur ?

-Ou êtes-vous ?

-Dans le Minnesota.

-Je suis là dans deux heures !

Après avoir donné l'adresse à Marc, sans plus d'explications il raccrocha pour continuer a passer ses coups de fil, sous les yeux impatients de Fox. Jack chercha dans ses contacts et trouva le nom de son frère, mais il hésita avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Fox le remarqua :

-Jack, un problème ?

-Disons, que la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à mon frère ça c'est disons mal passé…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je pense que vu la situation il ne s'en préoccupera pas.

-J'espère…

Jack fini par appuyer sur la touche d'appel, au bout de quelques sonneries on lui répondit :

-O'Neill ?

James c'est moi…

Jack… !

-J'ai un problème, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Tu es au chalet ?

-Oui…

-Je suis là dans une heure !

Sans plus de cérémonie James raccrocha, Jack fit de même, Fox impatient le pressa à répondre.

-Il arrive dans une heure et Marc dans deux.

-Super ! Mais… comment vas-tu leur expliqué la situation ?

-Bah, comme avec vous !

-Ouais bah je serais toi j'essaierai de trouver autre chose, je ne suis pas sûr que Marc prenne très bien la nouvelle ! Après à tes risques et périls !

-Fox, je me passerais de tes commentaires !

Maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés au chalet ne pouvant rien faire d'autre sur place, ils regardaient l'écran de télévision maintenant noir car Scoyark avait sûrement trouvé les caméras. Heureusement les micros n'avaient pas été encore découverts.

Heureusement c'est un bien grande mot…

_**Pour ce qui est de la rapidité de l'arrivée de James et Marc, disons qu'ils ne prennent pas en compte les feux rouges et les limitations de vitesse ;p**_

_**Ps: Demain je reprends les cours et ouais les vacances c'est fini snif, mes publications ne seront plus aussi régulières et je m'en excuse surtout que je dois écrire la suite lol**_

_**Alors patience!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Désolée mes publications ne seront plus tous les jours, et franchement je sais pas du tout quand je pourrais, mais je ferai vite promis!**_

**Chapitre 14 :**

Scoyark avait découvert les caméras de le soutien gorge des deux femmes. En découvrant cela il était devenu fou de rage, il frappa Sam et Dana sous le coup de la colère mais elles ne firent aucuns bruits qui montraient à Scoyark leur douleur. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elles, elles étaient toujours en sous vêtements et tremblaient, mais pas de peur, seulement de froid.

-Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous aviez des caméras !

-…

-Toi, la blonde réponds !

-Euh… non !

La réponse de Sam ne plut pas au Goaul'd qui lui assena un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-Réponds !

-Vous… vous frappez comme une fille…

Scoyark furieux lui assena un nouveau coup de pied qui lui coupa le souffle. Dana inquiète pour son amie laissa échapper de sa bouche son prénom :

-Sam !

-Tiens, tiens Sam ? Ce n'est pas un prénom de garçon ?

-Que voulez vous mon père voulait un fils !

-Tu m'as l'air très déterminée ! Peut être que ton amie me donnera plus d'informations !

-NON !

Mais Scoyark passa outre le cri de San, il leva Dana à sa hauteur et lui serra le coup avec sa main droite.

-Bien, je vais poser une nouvelle fois ma question, pourquoi aviez-vous des caméras ?

Malgré le fait que Scoyark avait une main serré autour de son coup elle réussit à articuler :

-C'est… c'est le nouveau piège pour les pervers…

De rage Scoyark jeta Dana sur Sam, après avoir reprit leurs esprits les deux femmes se soutenèrent du regard pour ne pas craquer. Scoyark ne cessait détourner en rond autour d'elles, il posa une dernière question :

-Les armes, pourquoi aviez vous des armes ?

-Les pervers, encore et toujours ! Répondit Sam d'un ton moqueur.

-Et ça ?

Scoyark leur montra un des zat appartenant aux deux femmes, Dana se chargea de répondre avec le même ton moqueur que Sam :

-Sur internet !

-RAAAH ! Conduisez-les dans la cave !

Sam et Dana furent emmenées de force par les hommes qui les avaient « escortées » jusque là. Après avoir traversé plusieurs pièces ils se retrouvèrent dans une réplique exacte des prisons des vaisseaux Goaul'd. Sam et Dana furent jetées violement à l'intérieur sous le coup de la violence du choc, les micros cachés dans les cheveux des deux femmes furent éjectés et se fracassèrent sur le sol. Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient dépités les milliers de morceaux. Sam prit la parole afin de rassurer au mieux Dana.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que le colonel et FOX sont à notre recherche !

-Oui, je sais…

-Dana ! J'ai été je ne sais combien de fois dans la même situation et je suis encore là !

-Mais à quel prix ?

-Dana, s'il te plait, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver mais il faut absolument que tu ne divulgue rien de ce que tu sais…

-Même sous la torture ?

-Oui… Je suis désolée…

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Je savais très bien à quoi j'allais faire face en connaissant cela et je l'accepte ! Et puis Jack et Mulder vont venir à notre rescousse tel Superman !

Sam et Dana éclatèrent de rire malgré la situation tragique, dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, mais elles avaient confiance en leurs partenaires…

_**J'aime beaucoup Superman ;p Verdict ?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Voila la suite! Enjoy!**_

**Chapitre 15 :**

Deux heures après avoir téléphoné des coups retentir à la porte du chalet, Jack suivit de Fox alla ouvrir la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez devant Marc et James. Comme James n'était pas très patient, il fut donc le premier à parler :

-Jack, je viens de passer une heure dans les embouteillages ! Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Venez vous asseoir au salon, je vais tout vous expliquez !

Après s'être installés correctement Jack décida enfin à clarifier la situation :

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis je vais pouvoir vous expliquez la raison de votre venue.

James et Marc ne dirent pas un mot impatient de connaître les détails. Jack ne savait pas par où commencer ni comment aborder le sujet, son regard se dirigea vers celui de Fox pour y trouver de l'aide mais il ne dit rien sachant que c'était à Jack de faire le regard mais il l'encouragea à continuer d'un geste de la main. Jack prit donc une profonde inspiration et se lança sous les yeux attentifs de ses interlocuteurs :

-Tout d'abord ce que j'ai à vous révéler est Top Secret mais je ne m'en fait pas pour ça, donc premièrement moi et Carter nous ne travaillons pas exactement pour l'US Air Force, enfin pas de la façon officielle en faite nous voyageons entre plusieurs mondes dans l'univers grâce à un vortex. Et éventuellement nous nous battons contre des Goaul'd des extraterrestres.

Jack et Fox avaient devant eux, deux parfaites répliques de statues grecques, Jack ne savait donc pas s'il devait continuer son explication où bien au contraire se taire. Le colonel tant redouté sur les autres planètes ainsi qu'à la base se trouvait désarçonné devant son frère et celui de son second. Contre toute attente James prit la parole :

-Jack, cela n'explique en rien la raison de notre venue ici !

-Ni ou est ma sœur ! Reprit Marc.

Cette fois ci Fox prit la parole voyant l'air gêné de Jack :

-Ma coéquipière et moi enquêtions depuis quelques mois sur des disparitions inexpliquées et c'est comme ça que nous avons rencontrés Jack et Sam. Nous avons ensuite découvert celui qui était la cause de ces enlèvements, un Goaul'd venu sur Terre nommé Sacoyark. Il repérait ses victimes dans sa boîte de nuit, Sam et Dana ont réussis à y entrer malheureusement elles se sont faites enlevées sans que l'on puisse réagir…

James posa la question taboue :

-Que va-t-il leur arrivés si nous n'arrivons pas à temps ?

-Elles deviendront des Goaul'd à leur tour… Intervint Jack.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Marc, il se leva d'un bond et empoigna Jack par le col de son tee-shirt le secouant comme un prunier sans que Jack n'oppose de résistance.

-Pourquoi ? Vous deviez protéger ma sœur, elle avait confiance en vous !

-STOP !

Fox prit Marc par les épaules pour l'éloigner de Jack, mais Marc était tellement en colère qu'il s'en prit aussi à Fox :

-Et vous, votre coéquipière, il en va de même pour vous !

-Mais vous allez vous taire ! Vous ne savez rien ! Je donnerais ma vie pour Dana et Jack ferai la même chose pour Sam, nous préférions être à leur place entre les mains de ces pourris ! Alors taisez-vous !

Suite à cette déclaration Marc dépité s'asseya de nouveau dans le fauteuil, Jack quand à lui partit la tête basse en direction de la cuisine suivit de près par James.

**Maintenant il faut que je me dépêche d'écrire la suite xD J'espère que vous avez aimé!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Désolée de ne pas avoir publier plus tôt, mais j'ai été hospitalisée vendredi pour l'appendicite et je viens à peine de rentrer. Encore pardon et bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 16:**

Jack sentant la présence de son frère leva la tête et vit le regard interrogateur de celui-ci. Tout en soupirant Jack prit la parole sachant pertinemment que James ne bougerai pas sans qu'il n'ait eu une explication qui lui convienne.

-Que veux tu que je te dise James ?

-Jack, je… je ne te reconnais plus, qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?

-Je t'interdis de dire que tu me connais James !

-Jack…

- Non James, j'ai peut être changé mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi, ce que je suis devenu je le dois à mon équipe et surtout à Sam, cette femme m'a changé elle m'a permit de reprendre le court de ma vie. Sans elle je ne serais rien aujourd'hui ! Toi James tu m'as abandonné !

-Jack, j'avais une bonne raison pour faire cela !

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu détestais mon ex-femme !

-Et pour cause, tu devrais lui en vouloir à elle pas à moi !

-Si j'en veux tout de même à toi, quand Charlie est mort tu n'es même pas venu à son enterrement !

-Si j'y étais…

-Pardon ?

-Je vous observais de loin, je… je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir comme ça, si faible… Tu as beau être mo petit frère pour moi tu étais une sorte de modèle, tu avais un si fort caractère, tu tenais tête à papa sans broncher même si tu étais la cause de sa colère. Te voir comme cela je ne pouvais pas… Je sais c'est égoïste et je te demande pardon pour cela, tu as du souffrir plus que moi…

Jack regardait son frère avec étonnement, celui-ci baissait les yeux de honte ses yeux larmoyant n'osaient pas regarder son frère en face, c'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes que Jack fit le premier pas. Il s'approcha de son frère et le prit dans ses bras, ce simple geste rassura James et ils s'enlacèrent pendant quelques instants. Jack reprit avec humour :

-De toute façon tu avais raison pour …..

-Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison petit frère ! Mais, plus sérieusement es-tu vraiment sûr cette fois que cette Sam est la bonne ?

-James m'as-tu déjà vu dans cet état là une seule fois dans ma vie, suis-je le genre de personne à devenir aussi démuni à cause d'une seule personne ?

-C'est vrai quand ce moment tu es pitoyable… J'ai tellement entendu parler du grand colonel O'Neill, qui terrorise toute les personnes sous son commandement et qui d'un seul regard dissuade une personne de lui faire une quelconque remarque ?

-Euh t'exagère pas un tout petit peu ?

-Jack…

-Bon d'accord, je reconnais que je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme mais…

-Non Jack, à ce que j'ai vu Mulder tiens autant que toi à retrouver Sam mais surtout sa coéquipière. Et regarde le, il a tenu tête à Marc ce que tu aurais dû toi aussi faire ! Je pense que tu imagines aisément ce qu'il doit ressentir en ce moment, et pourtant lui fait face et essaye d'arranger les choses sans que ses sentiments ne prennent le dessus. Je ne dit pas que tu dois oublier tes sentiments mais redevient toi-même, je pense que Sam, même si je ne la connais pas, ne voudrais pas te voir dans cet état !

-Tu as raison… Il est temps que je reprenne mes esprits !

James regarda son frère avec un regarda son frère avec tendresse, celui-ci lui sourit et confiant ils repartirent en direction du salon où Marc et Fox étaient en pleine discussion. Marc regarda attentivement Jack et c'est avec surprise que celui-ci se leva et vint serrer la main de Jack tout en s'excusant de son comportement de tout à l'heure. Jack chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main puis ils se mirent tous autour d'une table avec les plans du manoir trouvé avant l'arrivée de James et Marc. Jack ayant reprit ses esprits prit la parole avec tout l'aplomb qui lui était possible tel le tant renommé colonel qu'il était.

**La suite bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Et voila la suite!**_

**Chapitre 17 :**

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que les quatre hommes élaboraient un plan d'attaque pour sauver Dana et Sam, Fox laissa échapper un soupir. Depuis deux jours il ne dormait plus, Dana envahissait ses pensées il ne cessait de la revoir dans toutes les situations périlleuses dans lesquelles elle s'était fourrée mais jusque là il avait toujours réussit à la retrouvée et à lui porter secours. Mais là, il avait de plus en plus peur que cela tourne mal et si ça devait arriver il ne pourrait le supporter. Il regarda autour de lui et observa les hommes assit autour de la table Marc et James débattre sur la façon d'entrer dans le manoir, c'est alors qu'il croisa le regard de Jack. Même si ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps un lien les unissaient : la peur de perdre un être cher, Jack d'un simple regard transmit du courage à Fox celui-ci lui sourit le remerciant.

-Jack, Marc, Fox c'est bon nous avons tout planifié il ne nous reste plus qu'à agir, je propose que nous nous reposions une heure et nous irons ensuite sauver ces deux demoiselles en détresse.

Après que tout le monde est acquiescé la proposition de James tous allèrent se coucher le cœur lourd…

Sam ouvrit petit à petit les yeux, elle vit Dana à quelques mètres d'elle, elle aussi se réveillait doucement. Quand elles furent toutes les deux pleinement éveillée, elles prirent conscience du froid qui les envahissaient c'est alors qu'elles remarquèrent qu'elles étaient nues.

-Sam ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il vient de se passer, parce que j'aimerais vraiment me trompée…

-Malheureusement Dana ce n'est en aucun cas un rêve et pourtant j'aimerais beaucoup le croire !

Dana et Sam se levèrent n'osant pas se regarder elles inspectèrent la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient : c'était une petite salle ressemblant en tout point à une cellule Goaul'd si ce n'est qu'elles étaient sur terre. Au fond de la salle elles virent un lit sur lequel était posé un long drap beige, Sam le prit et commença à en déchirer quelques morceaux. Sous les yeux interrogateurs de Dana elle répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle ne la pose :

-Je vais nous fabriquer des vêtements pour éviter que l'on nous voit dans cette tenue…

-Très bonne initiative, mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher car je crois que l'on nous observe déjà et depuis longtemps…

Sam surprise par les dires de son amie la regarda et celle-ci leva le doigt vers le haut, son regard suivit son geste c'est alors qu'elle aperçu une caméra de surveillance. Cette découverte poussa Dana a aider Sam, quelques minutes plus tard les deux femmes portaient en brassière et en jupe le drap qui quelques instants plus tôt était posé sur le lit.

-Sam, je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de situation mais… la suite ne va pas être très gaie n'est ce pas ?

-Je crains que non… Ils nous ont droguées puis déshabillées pour simplement trouver des micros alors…

-Les Goau'lds ne sont pas des enfants de cœur…

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Sam et Dana continuèrent d'observer dans les moindres détails la prison dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, mais plus elles cherchaient plus elles se décourageaient, il n'y avait aucun moyens de sortir d'ici à moins d'une aide extérieur. Mais Sam et Dana n'eurent pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet car des hommes entrèrent et les prirent par le bras avec force de façon à ce qu'elles ne puissent esquisser aucuns gestes. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu les cris de colère des deux jeunes femmes :

-LACHEZ MOI !

-STOP !

Mais leurs cris ne firent aucuns effets, enfin en apparence car les deux soldats résistaient à l'envie de les tuées sur place. Heureusement pour eux ils arrivèrent à destination. La pièce était très jolie, un dôme en verre laissait passer beaucoup de lumière grâce à la pleine lune. Des Milliers de tapis tapissaient la pièce, mais au fond de cette merveilleuse pièce se trouvait des engins de torture que Sam reconnaissait très bien et dont Dana avait une petite idée de leur utilisation. Scoyark s'avança jusqu'aux deux femmes qui s'étaient tues sachant l'heure grave.

-Major Samantha Carter et l'agent Dana Scully quelle magnifique surprise de vous revoir !

**Verdict? Je sais je suis méchante et alors? ;p**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolé de pas répondre tous le temps mais sachez que des reviews j'en veux plein ça ne me gêne pas p**_

**Chapitre 18 :**

Les quatre hommes étaient maintenant dans la voiture de Jack en direction du manoir, un silence pesant s'y était installé car ils s'avaient tous qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Le cœur lourd Jack se gara deux rues précédent le manoir de façon à ne pas se faire repérer par d'éventuels gardes. Tous sortirent du véhicule le cœur lourd, même James se sentait concerné et proches de ces deux femmes surtout de Samantha qui avait redonné le goût de vivre à son frère. Si cette femme venait à mourir Jack ne s'en remettrait pas et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter. Jack délia une dernière fois le plan du manoir sur son véhicule, ce qu'il y avait d'embêtant c'est qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement comment les pièces étaient aménagées ni pour quelles utilisations, ce qui ne facilitaient pas la tâche de nos sauveurs. De plus ils ne savaient encore moins si Dana et Sam étaient toujours ensemble ou bien au contraire séparés dans des pièces opposées. Malgré cette situation plus que suicidaire nos héros avaient bien conscience de ce danger mais en aucuns cas ils ne feraient marche arrière.

-Bon, récapitulons, Marc et Fox vous entrez par le côté droit tandis que James et moi par le côté gauche, comme cela nous couvrons toute la surface du bâtiment pour ensuite se rejoindre dans la pièce principale où se trouve un dôme en verre. Pour ce qui est des armes, nous ne tuons pas car il est probable qu'on puisse extraire les larves des hôtes donc nous paralysons seulement. Tout le monde à bien compris ?

Après avoir vérifié les armes, les quatre hommes se séparèrent sans un mot concentrés sur leur objectif.

_**POV Marc et Fox :**_

Arrivés devant la porte, Marc y donna trois petits coups c'est alors qu'un homme ouvrit brusquement la porte une arme à la main Fox appuya vivement sur la détente et l'homme s'effondra à terre. Les deux hommes déplacèrent le corps dans le jardin et le cachèrent derrière un buisson pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent remarqués. C'est alors que Marc regarda plus attentivement l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains :

-Franchement cette arme est un bijou technologique, cela faciliterait les arrestations musclées !

-Je n'en doute pas Marc mais je ne pense pas que le commun des mortels soit apte à découvrir l'existence d'extraterrestres surtout si ces extraterrestres veulent faire de nous des esclaves !

-Mouais… C'est vrai que de ce point de vue ce n'est pas très encourageant !

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin sans rencontré de quelconques obstacles, lorsqu'ils rencontraient des Goaul'd ils les paralysaient et les cachaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Fox était de plus en plus impatient de retrouver Dana, plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte des sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers sa collègue. Quand à Marc il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur car même si cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vue il éprouvait toujours de forts sentiments envers sa sœur et regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vue plus souvent.

Les deux hommes ne purent continuer le cours de leurs pensées qu'un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats les avaient encerclés les deux hommes ne cessèrent de tirer contre leurs assaillant mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour eux. Ils furent très vite battus et se firent assommés par deux gardes qui en avaient assez de continuer le combat. Ils furent tous deux emmenés dans une cellule après avoir été désarmés. Tous deux eurent le réflexe d'inspecter la cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, étrangement à côté du lit se trouvait des restes de draps déchirés sur le sol. Ils ne purent continuer leur inspection qu'ils entendirent un cri de douleur, un cri de femme étrangement familier pour l'un d'eux.

_**Voila un petit chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même ! Désolée je ne sais pas du tous quand est ce que je publierai la suite vu que j'ai des tonnes de cours a rattrapé et quelques contrôle en prévision alors patience !**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Puisque j'ai avancer d'un chapitre je viens d'écrire le chapitre 22 xD je vous offre le chapitre 19^^**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 19 :**

**POV Dana / Sam :**

Dana et Sam se taisaient face à la remarque de Sacoyark, il connaissait leurs prénoms et leurs qualifications, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour elles et elles en avaient bien conscience.

-Bien ! A ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas décidées à me dire ce que vous faites réellement ici, mais surtout j'aimerais beaucoup savoir les coordonnées exactes de votre planète !

-Vous devriez le savoir puisque vous êtes ici ! Intervint Sam.

- Malheureusement non car mon vaisseaux a dérivé pendant plusieurs siècles avant d'atterrir ici, mais je garde toujours contact avec mon peuple et ils veulent vos coordonnées c'est aussi simple que ça ! Alors ?

-Désolée je crois que j'ai un trou de mémoire ! Reprit Sam.

-Et vous ? Dit-il en se retournant vers Dana.

- Je ne peux pas vous aidé, je crois que j'ai un petit peu trop bu ce soir !

Fou de rage face à l'insubordination des deux femmes Sacoyark empoigna Dana par les cheveux et leva sa main droite où Sam peut y voir un gant qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle regarda Dana et lui demanda pardon avec les yeux, celle-ci lui sourit et ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Sacoyark mit en marche l'appareil ce qui provoqua un cri de douleur de la part de la jeune femme, Sam quand à elle luttait pour ne pas lui révéler ce qu'il voulait, mais ça conscience professionnelle restait intact elle priait seulement que Sacoyark cesse de torturer son amie pour s'occuper d'elle comme cela elle ne la verrait plus souffrir. Pendant plus de 15minutes Sacoyark s'acharna sur Dana qui s'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur, Sacoyark ordonna à ses hommes de la remettre en cellule. Puis il se tourna vers Sam :

-Major, il semblerait que certains de vos amis aient tentés de vous venir en aide, malheureusement pour eux ils sont maintenant en cellule mais ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occuperais d'eux plus tard !

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, si Fox et Jack avaient été capturés ils n'avaient plus aucunes chances…

**POV Jack / James :**

Ayant entendu des cris les deux frères accélérèrent sachant la situation grave, au fur et à mesure de leur avancée ils rencontrèrent de plus en plus de Goau'ld et avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à avancer. Mais Jack n'avait qu'une idée en tête, retrouver Sam et pour cela il n'arrêterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ai atteint son objectif. Ils arrivèrent à un coisement, il y avait deux chemins et ils ne savaient lequel prendre c'est alors que James proposa une idée :

-Jack, je ne sait pas exactement ce qui se passe mais la situation est grave, nous devrions nous séparés pour couvrir le terrain !

-Je suis d'accord, prends celui de droite je vais à gauche.

-Ok…

-James !... Fais attention à toi !

-T'inquiètes petit frère ! Allez file !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent don et avancèrent prudemment chacun de leurs côtés, l'instinct militaire ayant repris le dessus.

Dana était toujours inconsciente lorsqu'on la jeta dans la cellule où elle avait été précédemment enfermée, Fox et Marc ayant entendus des pas arrivés avaient préférés se retirés le plus loin possible des portes afin d'avoir la possibilité d'y faire entrer les gardes afin de les attaqués. Ce n'est que seulement lorsque Dana fut jetée à terre que Fox l'a reconnue et se dirigea rapidement vers elle oubliant totalement les gardes.

-Dana… ? Dana réponds moi !

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les vêtements qu'elle portait et fit le lien entre les bouts de tissus à terre et ses habits, n'observant aucun changement il décida de déplacer Dana dans le lit et d'attendre son réveil tout en lui tenant la main. Marc quand à lui observait le comportement de son coéquipier et regretta amèrement les paroles qu'il lui avait adressé plus tôt dans la journée…

**Alors? Alors?**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**_

**Chapitre 20 :**

**POV Sam :**

Sam était soulagé que Sacoyark ait renvoyé Dana dans sa cellule, comme ça elle était sûre que rien d'autre ne lui arriverait. Mais Sam ne put s'appesantir sur ce sujet que déjà Sacoyark s'approcha d'elle un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, elle ne montra rien de sa peur et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son « hôte » lui posa de nombreuses questions sur la Terre, ses défenses et ainsi de suite mais Sam ne pipa mots, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'interrogatoire tout cela ne l'impressionna pas outre mesure, elle trouvait même qu'il manquait d'originalité ! Sacoyark observant l'air détacher que Sam avait perdu sa patience et sortit de sa tunique un couteau bien aiguisé, Sam déglutit à sa vue et se maudit d'avoir pensé au manque d'originalité de son agresseur. Celui- ci s'approcha de Sam son visage faisant face à celui de la jeune femme :

-Major, je vais réitérer ma question, quel est le code de votre planète ?

- Allez-vous faire foutre !

Cette réponse ne plut pas à Sacoyark, de rage il taillada la joue de Sam mais il n'eut pas le résultat qu'il voulait, la jeune femme ne cria pas, pas même un gémissement n'était sorti de ses lèvres. Sacoyark voulait que cette femme souffre et le supplie d'arrêter sa torture, il ne chercha donc plus des réponses à ses questions mais ne voulu que son mal. C'est donc empli de rage qu'il taillada petit à petit chaque parties du corps de Sam commença par le visage puis descendant peu à peu jusqu'à ses cuisses. Mais Sam ne dit rien, telle une statue elle n'esquissa aucuns gestes et continuait à regarder droit devant elle tout en pensant à autre chose. C'est alors que Sacoyark eu une idée, il demanda à un de ses soldats de déplacer Sam jusqu'à une sorte de table avec des lanières, Sam cria, se débâta de toutes ses forces mais rien ni fit, quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouva sanglée à la table impuissante. Sacoyark se rapprocha de la jeune femme sa bouche près de son oreille et lui murmura :

-Vous ne voulez pas répondre, mais j'ai un moyen de vous faire parler en vous faisant devenir l'une des nôtres…

Sam comprit alors ce qu'il comptait faire, cette idée la révulsa de tout son être, c'est alors qu'un garde amena un petit aquarium contenant une larve de Goau'ld et Sam ne put se retenir plus longtemps :

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

-Major Samantha Carter je vous présente Kalisha !

**POV Jack :**

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Ce cri fit stopper Jack dans son avancée, il reconnaitrait entre mille cette voix, Sam était en danger il fallait qu'il réagisse au plus vite ! Heureusement pour lui le cri n'était à priori qu'à quelques mètres de sa position, il accéléra le pas la rage et l'inquiétude aidant il se débarrassa des Goaul'd sur son chemin uns par uns, deux minutes plus tard il arriva dans la pièce où résonnait les cris de Sam. Jack jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, il vit deux soldats et un homme qui cachait Sam par son corps. Les cris de Sam brisaient le cœur du vieux soldat, il ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps, alors il décida d'agir. Il entra dans la pièce brusquement puis zatta un soldat tandis que l'autre soldat lui tirait dessus, Jack plongea à l'abri derrière un meuble, en jetant un coup d'œil il vit Sacoyark partir par une porte au fond de la pièce, le soldat continuait à tirer sur Jack sans interruptions :

-Au secours !

-Carter ! Je suis là ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Jack ! Dépêche-toi !

Jack surprit d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son second ainsi que le tutoiement se figea, ce n'est seulement lorsque Sam cria de nouveau son prénom qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se releva brusquement et tira un seul coup vers son assaillant, celui-ci tomba à terre paralysé. Jack courut en direction de Sam et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur de peur…

**-JACK!**

_**Alors? xD Suspense^^**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews!**_

**Chapitre 21 :**

**POV James :**

James après avoir quitté son frère, avait paralysé quelques Goaul'd sans rencontrer de quelconques difficultés. Il entendit au loin un cri de femme mais ne s'en formalisa pas sachant son frère proche de cet endroit, il avait foi en lui. Mais pour l'instant ce qui l'inquiétait le plus s'était que Marc et Fox ne répondent plus à ses appels radios, il continua son avancée prudemment c'est alors qu'il descendit des escaliers. Il se retrouva dans une pièce qui ressemblait fort à des cellules, il les parcourra une à une et arriva au bout de la pièce :

-Fox, Marc !

-James !

Fox et Marc se retournèrent brusquement à l'entente de leurs prénoms et c'est avec joie qu'ils découvrir un des frères O'Neill. James regarda brièvement ces deux nouveaux amis puis il aperçu une femme dans le lit au fond de la pièce :

-Fox c'est…

-Oui c'est Dana, mais elle ne va pas vraiment bien. Tu pourrais trouver un rapide et expéditif moyen de nous sortir de là ?

-Euh… oui je pense que je peux y arriver…

James regarda autour de lui pendant quelques minutes puis finalement porta de nouveau son regard sur les deux hommes enfermés :

-Euh… une idée du comment je pourrais vous sortir de là de manière expéditive ?

-James… j'ai le regret de te dire que tu es bien le frère de ton frère…

Malgré la situation les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire, puis après quelque minutes James tenta le tous pour le tous.

-Reculez vous je vais essayer de zatté votre cellule en espérant que ça provoque une sorte de court circuit ou un truc dans le genre…

C'est avec appréhension que les deux hommes obéirent à James mais étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix ils espéraient que cela allait fonctionner… James tira un premier coup mais rien ne se passa, il tira un deuxième et le flux d'énergie provoquer par le tir traversa entièrement les barreaux. Un grand déclique se déclencha, James poussa la porte de la cellule et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans efforts… Sans se poser de question supplémentaires Fox prit Dana dans ses bras encore inconsciente et sortit de la cellule, Marc le suivit sans demander son reste.

-Ou est ma sœur James ?

-Je ne sais pas, Jack est parti dans une direction tandis que j'allai dans une autre…

-Il faut que je la trouve !

-Marc, Jack s'en occupe et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne sortira pas d'ici avant d'avoir retrouver Sam. Fait lui un peu confiance ! Nous devrions sortir et mettre Dana en lieu sûr ensuite on verra !

-Mais…

-Marc ! Fox a raison, nous ne savons pas combien ils sont ni dans quelle situation se trouve Jack !

-D'accord ! Partons mais si dans 30 minutes ils ne sont pas revenus on y va !

Tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ils ne rencontrèrent pas de surprise et c'est donc avec soulagement qu'ils sortirent sains et sauf du manoir. Ils retournèrent dans la voiture, Fox s'installa à l'arrière tout en soutenant avec Dana, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et la regarda amoureusement tandis que James et Marc s'étaient mis à l'avant de la voiture afin de pouvoir observer si Jack et Sam revenaient…

**Désolée je trouve ce chapitre très nul, mais j'avais un manque d'inspiration j'espère que cela vous à quand même plus rien qu'un peu…**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

**Chapitre 22 :**

Jack s'avança rapidement vers Sam pour pouvoir l'aider, une larve de Goau'ld cherchait désespérément l'entrée de sa bouche… Sam ne cessait de remuer la tête en espérant que la larve abandonne, mais celle-ci voulait survivre et avec les dernières forces qu'elle avait elle continuait son avancée vers les lèvres de Sam. Sam sentit une masse froide et gluante touchée ses lèvres et la dernière chose qu'elle fit fut d'ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la rassura. Jack était devant elle et d'un geste brusque il jeta la larve à l'autre bout de la pièce et malheureusement pour elle, elle rencontra un mur et s'y écrasa violement. Sam sachant que c'était maintenant fini ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps :

-Chut, je suis là…tout va bien maintenant !

-Jack…aide moi…

Jack détacha rapidement les liens qui maintenaient Sam sur la table, quand celle-ci fut libérée elle se jeta brusquement dans les bras réconfortant de son colonel, celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et serra de toutes ses forces son second, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Pendant quelques minutes ils ne firent rien, ils se tenaient simplement dans leurs bras comme si la fin du monde était proche, c'est alors que Sam se recula peu à peu des bras de Jack et le regarda dans les yeux puis brusquement elle s'écarta de lui come s'il venait d'attraper la peste. Jack resta droit comme un i ne sachant quoi faire…

-Je… je suis désolée mon…mon colonel, je n'aurais pas du… pardon…

Sur ces excuses elle se leva difficilement et posa les pieds à terre, puis commença à partir en direction de la porte, c'est alors que Jack reprit vie, il se tourna brusquement vers Sam et en deux enjambées il l'a rattrapa, il lui prit le bras et la retourna brusquement pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. Sam baissa rapidement les yeux de gêne mais Jack ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il prit avec sa main son menton de façon à l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Sam avait le regard gêné et indécis, elle ne savait que faire, elle ne savait pas où voulait en venir Jack. Voyant tous ceci dans son regard, Jack décida de lui donner les réponses à ses questions, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec tous l'amour dont il était capable. D'abord surprise Sam ne réagissais pas, mais lorsque l'information eu atteint son cerveau, elle rendit avec ferveur le baiser qui lui était donné. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua ils se séparèrent avec regrets mais leurs regards étaient toujours fixés, c'est alors que Jack prit enfin la parole :

-Ne dis plus jamais que tu es désolée d'avoir été dans mes bras, tu sais que ça peut être très vexant !

- Toi? Vexé?

-Oui… Vexé, jaloux, possessif et…amoureux!

Sam se figea, puis voyant le visage de Jack qui avait abordé une moue elle capitula :

-Tu dois donc savoir que je suis possessive, susceptible, passionnée, extrêmement jalouse et incroyablement amoureuse !

-Et bien comme ça on est deux !

Ils scellèrent leur déclaration par un autre baiser bien plus passionné que le précédant, c'est alors que Sam se rappela d'une chose :

-Ou sont Dana et Fox ?

-Euh, j'espère avec Marc et James !

-James… ? Et Marc ? Tu as appelé mon frère et…

-Mon frère !

-Tu as un frère ?

-Oui, est accessoirement une mère et un père qui va avec !

-Jack ! Ne commence pas !

-Oui… pardon ! Suis-moi, nous allons retournés à la voiture et nous aviserons en conséquence et puis il se pourrait qu'ils soient déjà dehors en sécurité et bien au chaud dans la voiture ! En parlant de chaud, ce n'est pas que ça ne me plaise pas mais… c'est quoi cette tenue !

-Disons que je ne deviendrai jamais une styliste !

Jack sourit face à la réplique de la jeune femme, il lui passa sa veste sur le dos pour la réchauffer et ils prirent tous deux la direction de la sortie sans se faire repérer.

_**Voici un des deux couples en couple ^^**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Chapitre 23 :**_

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que James Marc et Fox attendaient dans la voiture, Dana reprenait peu à peu conscience mais elle n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux sont mal de tête étant trop grand. Elle commença à percevoir des sons mais sans déterminer exactement leurs origines. Tout en gardant les yeux elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait du traverser, ou était Sam ? Il fallait qu'elle sache, mais pour l'instant elle ne savait qui faire elle percevait trois types de voix toutes masculines mais elle n'arrivait pas à les identifier, ce qui semblait être normal vu qu'elle était enfermé dans une cellule… C'est alors qu'une main lui frôla les cheveux et les lui caressait de façon régulière, prenant peur Dana se redressa brusquement pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la main qui lui caressait les cheveux.

-Dana… ?

Dana ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la perturba, comment Fox pouvait il être à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était dans une cellule dans la maison d'un extraterrestre ? En regardant plus attentivement elle remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans la cellule mais dans une voiture, ses yeux firent le tour de la cabine, elle remarqua deux visages inconnus mais celui qui attirait son regard était devant elle.

-Fox ? C'est toi, c'est vraiment toi ?

-Oui Dana, ne t'inquiètes pas on t'a sorti de la est ce que…

Mais Fox n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Dana se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, Marc et James se re-concentrèrent sur la route pour leur laisser un tant soit peu d'intimité malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous dans la même voiture.

-J'ai froid…

Fox mit une couverture sur Dana tout en la gardant dans ses bras et la serra plus fortement contre lui, après tout il n'y a pas meilleur chauffage que la chaleur humaine ! Dana n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner de Fox elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse tel un rêve, Fox sentait les crispations de Dana, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura tendrement :

-Scully… je suis là, je ne te lâche plus tu peux me faire confiance !

Ses lèvres après lui avoir murmuré des mots doux se dirigèrent naturellement vers celles de Dana, telle une preuve pour lui montrer qu'il était bien là Fox embrassa Dana de toutes ses forces. Dana ne put que se rendre à l'évidence que Fox était bien réel, et les deux hommes sur le siège avant aussi… Elle se recula doucement tout en souriant à Fox puis porta son regard à l'avant de la voiture, Fox comprit rapidement le pourquoi de sa gêne il lui souria tendrement et l'embrassa rapidement avant de porter son regard sur la route :

-Euh… qui êtes vous… ? Demanda Dana.

James et Marc se retournèrent et sourirent à la jeune femme, c'est alors que Fox fit les présentations

-Dana, je te présente Marc le frère de Sam et James le frère de Jack, ils sont venus nous aidés pour vous sortir de là !

-Ou est Sam…et Jack ?

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder… enfin j'espère. Reprit James.

-Regardez !

Marc venait de crier aux autres de regarder dehors, et ce qu'ils virent fit naître un sourire sur toutes les lèvres des personnes présentes dans l'habitacle. Jack et Sam courraient en direction de la voiture tout en se tenant la main…

_**Et voila, voici nos deux couples casés ! ;p**_

_**Je devrais ouvrir une agence matrimoniale^^**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Auteur**__** : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer **__**: Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Chapitre 24 :**_

Sam et Jack avaient quitté le manoir sans encombres, ils n'avaient rencontré sur leur chemin que des Goau'ld évanouis mais aucuns ne leur voulant du mal, peut être étaient ils tous partis en même temps que Sacoyark ? Mais le couple n'avaient pas envi de s'appesantir sur le sujet, ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête retrouver leurs amis. C'est alors qu'ils se mirent à courir en direction de la voiture main dans la main en espérant les trouvés à l'intérieur tous sain et sauf.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à environ cinq mètres de la voiture la porte du conducteur s'ouvrit et Marc en descendit puis il se mit à courir en direction de sa sœur, tandis que James Dana et Fox étaient eux aussi descendus et regardaient avec émotion la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

-Sammy !

-Marc !

Sam lâcha la main de Jack et se jeta dans les bras de son frère, tout en pleurant et en riant. Malheureusement Jack coupa court à ces retrouvailles car l'endroit n'était pas sûr. Ils montèrent tous en voiture et prirent la route du chalet, c'est alors que James posa une question qui taraudait tous le monde :

-Jack… Quand est-il de Sacoyark ?

-Il… il s'est échappé, je n'ai pas pu le rattraper…

Cette réponse jeta un froid dans tout l'habitacle de la voiture et personne n'osa dire un mot. James et Marc ne pouvaient seulement observer les deux couples à l'arrière de la voiture, ils étaient heureux mais cela se voyait qu'ils ne l'étaient pas complètement…

-Bon, vous savez quoi, pour l'instant nous sommes tous sains et saufs donc pas la peine de faire ces têtes d'enterrement !

-C'est vrai, Marc à raison reprit James. Nous retournons tous au chalet pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et ensuite nous rechercherons ce connard !

Les deux couples en question ne purent retenir un sourire face à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, malgré la situation grave dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils étaient tous heureux de s'être retrouvés et c'est ça qui importait le plus !

Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent au chalet, Jack ne put retenir un soupir de bien être :

-Franchement je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ! Home sweet home !

Tous regardèrent ébahis Jack et éclatèrent de rire. Jack prit Sam par la taille et Fox en fit autant avec Dana, c'est donc avec entrain qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du chalet ayant tous hâte de dormir dans un bon lit avec l'être aimé à côté d'eux. Malheureusement pour Marc et James ce n'est seulement le canapé qui allait leur servir de compagnie…

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte Jack entra dans le chalet suivit de près par ces amis, il enclencha la lumière mais rien ne se produisit :

-Jack, tu n'aurais pas oublié de payer la facture par hasard ?

-James, je me passerai de tes commentaires ! Mais c'est étrange, tous fonctionnait très bien avant notre départ…

-C'est peut-être tout simplement les plombs qui ont sautés ? Reprit Sam

-Non c'est impossible il y a une installation qui permet de les remettre comme il faut si cela ce produit…

Mais Jack ne put continuer son explication, la lumière s'alluma brusquement et ce que nos protagonistes virent ne les rassura pas du tout ! Sacoyark et dix de ses sbires les encerclaient armes à la main prêts à tirer…

_**Alors ? Je trouve que ma santé mentale se détériore à chaque chapitre… La preuve j'invente même des choses qui n'existent pas, à moins qu'il existe en ce monde une installation qui empêche les plombs de sauter ?**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Auteur : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Désolé mon ordi a mourut ! Voici donc la suite ! Je pense que dans un ou deux chapitres se sera la fin de cette fic !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! Et encore pardon du retard !**_

**Chapitre 25 :**

Personne n'osait bouger de peur de faire un geste brusque et ainsi se faire tuer dans la seconde. Cependant Jack et Fox s'étaient mis devant Sam et Dana de façon à les protéger, tandis que James et Marc s'était mis sur leurs côtés. Sacoyark se rapprocha de nos héros un sourire mauvais sur le visage :

-Comme je me le doutais vous êtes encore en vie ! Et vous ma chère Sam vous n'êtes pas posséder… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas nous allons remédier à cela !

-Si vous lui touchez ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu, je peux vous jurer que vous serez mort dans la seconde qui suit ! Fulmina Jack de colère.

- Excusez-moi si je ne prends pas votre menace au sérieux mais… apparemment vous êtes en infériorité ! Gardes ! Prenez les deux femelles et tuez les autres !

Les hommes de Sacoyark s'approchèrent dangereusement de nos héros, les hommes formaient un cercle autour des deux femmes afin de les protégez du mieux qu'ils puissent. Mais la progression des hommes furent arrêtés lorsque Sam et Dana crièrent toutes les deux la même chose :

-ATTENDEZ !

Sacoyark se retourna surprit d'entendre les deux femmes, Sam reprit la parole sous les yeux réprobateurs de Jack :

-Si l'on accepte de se rendre maintenant, promettez nous de…

-… de relâcher nos amis et de les laisser sans aller sans les tués. Reprit Dana.

-Non ! clamèrent en cœurs Fox et Jack.

Sacoyark observa les deux jeunes femmes, elles étaient toutes les deux déterminées. Cela arrangeait Sacoyark car il savait qu'il subirait quelques dommages dans le reste de sa troupe car les hommes étaient entrainés et prêt à tous pour défendre les deux jeunes femmes.

C'est avec un sourire satisfait que Sacoyark accepta la proposition des jeunes femmes, celles-ci s'avancèrent vers lui mais furent stoppées par leurs hommes.

-Sam je refuse que tu fasses ça !

-Moi aussi, je préfère mourir que de devoir de voir possédée Dana !

Les deux femmes sourirent tendrement à leurs hommes et les embrassèrent une dernière fois avec tous l'amour dont elles étaient capables, puis brusquement se lâchèrent de la prise de leurs hommes et se dirigèrent d'un pas assuré vers Sacoyark. Sam et Dana avaient convenues de cela lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux enfermées dans leur cellule, elles feraient tous pour protéger les personnes qui leur étaient chères…

Fox et Jack avaient essayé des les arrêtées mais furent arrêtés par les gardes de Sacoyark qui en avaient profité de se rapprocher d'eux. Cependant Jack, Fox, James et Marc continuaient de se débattre de la prise des gardes mais sans résultats.

Sacoyark regarda les hommes se débattre désespérément et éclata de rire puis il prit par les cheveux les deux femmes et les tira vers lui. Sam et Dana ne lui donnèrent pas la satisfaction de gémir de douleur et gardèrent leur regard remplit de colère sur lui.

-Mais c'est qu'elles pourraient mordre… Gardes ! Tuez-les !

Sam et Dana échangèrent un regard affolé, il avait pourtant promis de les libérer si elles se rendaient !

-NON ! Crièrent-elles en cœur.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée éclata en mille morceaux et une vingtaine d'hommes entra armes à la main dans le salon…

_**Alors ? Qui sont ces hommes ? Je suis sûre que vous savez leur identités n'est ce pas ?**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Auteur : Pitchoun**_

_**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi !**_

_**Dernier chapitre !**_

**Chapitre 26 :**

Les hommes entrèrent en criant des ordres et mirent en joue Sacoyark et ses hommes. C'est alors que Daniel et Teal'c firent leur entrée armés et prêt à tirer, ils donnèrent des armes à Fox, James, Marc et Jack sans un mot tandis qu'ils avaient tous leurs regards dirigés vers les deux jeunes femmes toujours prises en otage par Sacoyark.

-Je te conseille de les lâcher si tu ne veux pas finir en larve grillée !

-O'Neill je ne pense pas que vous soyez en situation de parlementer, j'ai la femme que vous aimez en otage ainsi que de votre acolyte !

-C'est vrai ! Reconnu Fox

-Mais vous ne les connaissez pas comme nous… Reprit Jack.

Sacoyark ne comprenais pas ce que c'est deux humains voulaient dire, d'accord il n'avait plus l'avantage du nombre, mais il avait encore un moyen de pression….ou pas….

D'un commun accord les deux jeunes femmes assénèrent un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de l'ennemi ce qui ne lui fit pas extrêmement plaisir ! De douleur Sacoyark lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur les deux jeunes femmes et tomba à terre de façon à atténuer la douleur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il reçu deux violents coups de pieds venant de Jack et Fox. Puis les hommes du SGC embarquèrent la troupe au complet, laissant Jack, Sam, Dana, Foc, James, Marc, Daniel et Teal'c _**(épuisant l'énumération…)**_ dans le chalet de Jack.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes ensemble ?

Jack se retourna vers Daniel, celui-ci ayant peur de la réaction de Jack se figea mais c'est avec surprise que celui-ci le serra dans ses bras.

-Danny boy, je suis heureux de vous voir, et vous aussi Teal'c !

Teal'c acquiesça de la tête, mais Jack n'osa pas le prendre dans ses bras. Après avoir fait les présentations tous se retrouvèrent dans le jardin une bière pour James, Jack, Fox et Marc tandis que les deux jeunes femmes avaient droit à un coca light et Daniel et Teal'c un jus de fruit.

Quelque temps plus tard Daniel et Teal'c partirent car la route était longue jusqu'à la base, James et Marc étaient rentrés chez eux. Ne restait plus que nos deux nouveaux couples, épuisés mais heureux d'être ensemble.

D'un commun accord les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de faire à manger pour leurs hommes tandis qu'ils regardaient une rediffusion des Simpsons. Ils avaient bien proposés d'aider leur moitié mais celles-ci avaient refusé avec aplomb sachant ce qu'ils valaient dans une cuisine.

Le repas se passa très bien, tous étaient détendus et heureux, ils n'avaient pas peur de montrer l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et alors que 02 heures du matin sonna, ils décidèrent d'aller enfin se coucher pour pouvoir se reposer… Enfin c'est ce qu'on dira, comme on dit ce qui se passe dans la chambre, reste dans la chambre !

_**Voici un chapitre plutôt court pour clôturer cette fiction et je m'en veux mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment de la corriger et j'espère que vous m'excuserez pour cela. Merci encore pour vos reviews et plein de bisous !**_


End file.
